Quickies
by Saun
Summary: A bunch of little stories and scenes. I used Q! My new goal is to go through the alphabet with ficcies.


Quickies By:Saun Website: Rating:G-R This is a collection of small stories I thought could be published together.  
Just me messing around. I had some fun with them. Let me know what you think. This is sort of like a bento box...you get a little bit of everything.  
- Saun  
  
Family Rated:G Hotaru was growing up as quite the idealist. She had a Papa as handsome as a prince and two mamas who were the epitome of all things girly. She had a doll house her papa had assembled for her and been mildly shocked when trying to electrify it. Her mamas had helped her decorate it. She had toys from all over the world compliments of her parents. Best of all, She had a very extensive video collection. The little dark haired girl loved the movies about princes and princess and true love conquering all,.even rodents of unusual size.  
  
Violet eyes skimmed over the titles, seeking just the right one. 'Aha!' the little face brightened and her little hands pulled the DVD off the neatly arranged shelf. Stopping by her bed to grab her security blanket, the child padded into the spacious living room and settled herself in front of the couch. She hit play with the remote and switched on her movie. Half an hour later the child was completely engrossed. Unnoticed, adults coming in and out paused to smile tenderly at their daughter. "Aroo." Hotaru jumped. The sound was right behind next to her ear. She turned wide eyed to face her blonde papa. Haruka pulled Hotaru back into her where she was leaning against the couch and they watched the screen together. "What is this?' A light voice floated down from above.  
  
Haruka wrinkled her nose. "A movie about dogs."  
  
"The Lady and The Tramp," Hotaru recited. She looked up smiling and rosy cheeked at her Michiru-mama. "They fall in love." She giggled. "Do they?" Michiru's voice held a smile as she lowered herself beside her daughter and lover. The violinist smoothed her skirt over her shapely legs. Haruka watched appreciatively.  
  
They watched the film. Lady trotted across the scene.  
  
"She reminds me of you Michiru-mama."  
  
"Ara? Hmm well she is elegant, just look at that collar. Tiffany's surely."  
  
"Surely." Haruka mimicked, amusement warming her teal eyes.  
  
Hotaru flopped out of her Papa's arms and squirmed on the carpet, rolling to look up into her parent's faces.  
  
"The Tramp's hair looks like Papa's." The small finger pointed. Haruka self-consciously brushed at her stubborn bangs.  
  
Michiru laughed. "Hai. I hadn't noticed before but you're right." She took Hotaru's hand and folded it with a gentle squeeze. "Haven't we taught you that's it's not polite to point." She tickled the dark haired little one.  
  
Hotaru squealed, then looked back off over the couch."Hi Setsuna-mama." "Hello there." Setsuna perched herself on the arm rest of the sofa.  
  
"We're watching Lady and the Tramp. Join us." Michiru waved her friend down on the carpet.  
  
"There was always something about this movie that reminded me of the two of you." Setsuna said thoughtfully.  
  
Haruka glanced up. "Who us?" gesturing between Michiru and herself.  
  
"You too?" Michiru asked surprised.  
  
"Hai. Ah here it is."  
  
"...head for you and a tail for me." The two cats slunk across the screen, curling together as they sang.  
  
Setsuna snickered softly and looked down as she tried not to laugh at the stunned expressions on her housemate's faces.  
  
Haruka's shock turned into a wry smile. "At least she isn't insinuating that she's sharing a house with two bi-."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
The blonde sometimes forgot the little ears that caught every word they said and often repeated it back at the worst possible moment. Race track language definitely wasn't for home use.  
  
"Gomen." The blonde said quickly her cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
"Quit talking." An imperious little voice ordered. "I can't hear." She complained.  
  
"Oi. She can hear a whisper all the way in the kitchen, but she can't hear the TV when it's right in front of her." Haruka grabbed a foot and shook it lightly. Hotaru giggled.  
  
Michiru stretched out on her stomach and raised her feet. Setsuna tickled one and Michiru scrunched her toes.  
  
"Hotaru's right. Let's just watch the movie." The violinist admonished.  
  
Setsuna settled back against the couch, but scoffed. "Hmph, romance."  
  
"I'm with you there." Haruka commiserated.  
  
"Shhhh!" Hotaru and Michiru shushed their companions.  
  
They watched for a moment until the small voice again broke the silence.  
  
"Haruka-papa,. Michiru-mama.Setsuna-mama?"  
  
"Hai, Hotaru." The last addressed answered first.  
  
"Can we get a puppy?"  
  
The three adults sweat-dropped. "Ano."  
  
Possibilities  
  
Haruka stood in the middle of the Crown arcade surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Michiru was beside her with a hand resting casually in the crook of Haruka's elbow. They were all waiting for Usagi and Mamoru to show up so they could make plans for the rest of the evening.  
  
Ami looked at her watch. "I wouldn't expect Mamoru-san to be this late," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"You know it's not Mamoru-san's fault," Rei said slyly.  
  
Haruka silently agreed. Their princess was chronically late and she often took the usually punctual Mamoru down with her. Her attention went back to Minako and Makoto who were stalking two clean cut young men over at the recently added UFO catcher.  
  
Minako sidled up to the boy at the controls. She batted her eyes prettily and Haruka had to strangle a chuckle.  
  
One of the guys glanced at her and then his attention went back to the claw his friend was trying to maneuver over a little stuffed doll. There was an excited gasp from those watching as the silver prongs closed around and then lifted the doll, inexorably dragging it to the chute.  
  
"Ooh that's the only one I need to complete my collection!" Minako cooed seeing her chance to strike, but the boy wasn't listening.  
  
As soon as his prize dropped out, he grabbed it. "I can't wait to give this to Nami-chan!" The boys high-fived and left the put out goddess of love behind to sulk.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mina-chan." Makoto consoled her. "How were we to know they had girlfriends?"  
  
"It's not fair!" Minako pouted. "Every time I meet a cute guy he's taken." She shot a glance at Haruka.  
  
The older blonde's eyes went wide for a second and Michiru blushed softly. Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa reappeared with tea and cold drinks for everyone. Haruka and Michiru had declined any refreshment, but Haruka couldn't stop herself from tenderly ruffling Hotaru dark hair as she watched her adopted daughter happily slurp away at her drink.  
  
"They're not here yet?" Chibi-Usa asked incredulously, around a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"I wish I had a destined someone...Venus is the planet of love! But nooo the destined couples are Earth and Moon... Uranus and Neptune." Minako continued with her diatribe despite Artemis' now frantic attempts to quiet her.  
  
Involuntarily Haruka stiffened. Minako had actually hit upon a slightly sore spot for the senshi of the wind. Haruka was very introspective and one thing had always bothered her: Would she have loved Michiru if she hadn't been Uranus? Her memories of the Silver Millennium were cloudy at best. She wasn't even sure that they had been lovers then - perhaps. They seemed so perfect for each other... how much of that was due to their planet's influence. Would just any Uranus be drawn to any given Neptune. Were they merely puppets in a game destiny long decided?  
  
It was upsetting to Haruka, but such things didn't occur to or bother Michiru. Haruka had shared some of these thoughts with her lover and Michiru had listened patiently - love shining in her eyes.  
  
"Haruka," she had answered. "You would always be you and I would always be me. My feelings for you would not change. Even if it is merely the destiny of those being the senshi of Uranus and Neptune - I am happy so long as I can be with you."  
  
It was a band-aid on something that required stitches, but for that night it had been enough. Michiru had coaxed Haruka from her thinking spot and into the bedroom they shared.  
  
Now Minako's innocent comment had caused all of those repressed feelings to surge to the surface. Michiru lightly massaged Haruka's arm through the sleeve of her jacket, sensing her tension even though she didn't understand its cause. The door to the Crown flew open and a beaming Usagi burst in with her flustered fiancée and the room lit up. Who could entertain dark thoughts in the presence of such light?  
  
Later that night though while she was changing into her pajamas, Haruka once again began to mull over the disturbing idea that her emotions might have been wrested from her control at the whim of the Universe. Even the very thought troubled her.  
  
Michiru sighed. The aqua haired woman was already asleep and breathing softly. The blonde sat on the end of their bed contemplating the beautiful features of her lover. In sleep Michiru's lips were softly parted and her dark lashes a lovely contrast against pale skin. A flood of love filled Haruka's chest and threatened to overpower her. This was her friend, partner and lover. The one who knew her and loved her in spite of her faults and insecurities. Her one person that not only offered to follow her into hell, but also made good on the promise. How could she doubt this love? ... But she did.  
  
She flopped back against the pillows throwing her arm over her head. From that vantage point she lay staring at the ceiling and thinking. Soon her eyes began to drift shut. Slowly they closed... a numbing fog began to seep over her brain and just before she nodded off she thought she heard a faint but somewhat familiar voice whisper 'baka.'  
  
Haruka felt herself falling into sleep, but instead of a heavy mantle - it was light. So light, she was floating up. She was lighter than air, and then she was in motion. She was air - she was the wind! Haruka felt her consciousness expanding. She was aware of everything at once. Not just objects but thoughts, feelings, dreams and desires. The scenes unfolded around her but all she could do was watch.  
  
Kaioh Michiru was walking down the sidewalk in her powder blue school uniform. She carried with her a sharp violin case and also a small sketchbook. She was many things daughter, artist, musician and as of two weeks ago a sailor senshi. That had been a shock. Michiru had received an unexpected visitor. Sailor Pluto had come to her and explained her fate on this earth was to find the Talismans and her partner Sailor Uranus.  
  
The wind ruffled her hair and she tucked an errant curl behind her ear and stared up at the sky. This was not what she had wished for. She wanted to become a concert violinist, to travel the world. Such things were out of her control now she acknowledged. Where was Uranus?  
  
Flash  
  
Michiru had just wanted to escape from herself for a little while. She put down the magazine she had been looking at and reached for another. She thumbed though it at the same brisk pace. All of these articles seemed too ordinary. She felt a spark of anger. How could everyone be focused on such unimportant things when the world was coming to an end?  
  
The magazine in her hand fell open to a sports drink advertisement. Michiru felt her world go out from under her. Blond hair...white even teeth. Dark eyes one could just fall into and drown. Her mouth went dry and her pulse sped up. Tenoh Haruka... she had heard the name. He was a gifted racer, but until now she had never seen his face. Michiru bought the magazine and hurried home. Inside she was annoyed with herself. She had never been one of those silly girls who fawned over movie idols, but Haruka-kun...he was beautiful. She carefully cut the ad out and pressed it in her book.  
  
Flash  
  
Michiru surged again to her feet. The daimon was advancing on them again. She moved to shield her best friend, this was it..She'd have to transform. The artist threw her hand in the air.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Michiru?" She heard Elsa cry out behind her and she turned. In front of her friend hovered a ball of white light encasing a henshin wand like her own.  
  
Neptune froze. "Uranus," she whispered.  
  
Elsa grabbed the glowing wand and in an instant she was Sailor Uranus.  
"World Shaking." The attack rang out knocking the daimon off of its feet.  
Michiru regarded her new partner. It made sense really. She and Elsa had been friends for many years now. Of course, fate had led them together...  
  
FLASH  
  
"You play very well," Haruka complimented the aqua haired musician. He had been on board the cruise ship for some sponsor obligation when he had caught sight of the beautiful violinist. He had stared at her, mesmerized. When she rose to take a break, he had followed her out, but stopped to stare at the huge painting above the landing.  
  
"Thank you," Michiru said earnestly. When she had seen the racer seated in the audience she had nearly missed a note.  
  
"And you paint too, I see. How can such a pretty girl paint something so terrible?" he mused. Someone had pointed it out to him that the artist and musician were one and the same person as they mingled before dinner.  
  
Michiru rose from her seat on the steps. "I see it in my head."  
  
Tenoh was very disturbed by the image. "You're strange," he said lightly.  
  
"Too strange for someone like you?" the aqua haired woman's bold rejoinder surprised the blond.  
  
"What?" the green eyes widened in shock. "Umm..." he stammered.  
  
"I want to be with you," Michiru said frankly, her eyes betraying the depth of her need.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Haruka said finally, denying the answering call in his own heart. "You're a very pretty girl. You'll find the one for you someday. Ja ne, koneko!" With a wave, he was gone.  
  
Michiru slid back into her seat on the step. She was crushed. Silently a tear fell from her eye and trickled down a porcelain cheek. 'He is my destined one. I know it.' she thought. 'Why can't he see we're meant to...'  
  
"You shouldn't get so friendly with him." Elsa's harsh voice interrupted her thoughts from the steps behind her.  
  
Michiru jumped and turned. Her partner's usually genial eyes were distant like the planet she represented.  
  
"We have the mission, Michiru. There's no time for boyfriends or anything else. We've given up everything to stop the Silence." Elsa nodded to the picture on the wall.  
  
Michiru stared off in the direction Haruka had disappeared, before finally nodding and following Elsa back into the dining room.  
  
FLASH  
  
A daimon was going to attack someone at this racetrack. Neptune could feel it. She had already called Uranus. Elsa would join her shortly. She walked by each of the garages and checked inside. Thank goodness she had been at the track today. She had once again used what little personal time she had to feed her obsession.  
  
Suddenly a throaty cry of surprise rang out and Michiru recognized it instantly. She raced to a nearby building with her heart in her throat. She rounded the corner to see Tenoh Haruka battling a giant worm. With a shout she threw her attack and knocked the beast back.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Haruka scarcely believing his eyes. A real sailor senshi? The were on the side of good weren't they? "Don't attack it! That used to be a human!" he warned her, but she was looking behind him her eyes wide with momentary panic. Haruka heard a lout hiss behind him and turned to see the monster rearing up for another strike.  
  
"No!" Neptune screamed and launched herself between the young man and his attacker. The monster's claws raked down her side and she bit her lip to stop a pain induced scream. She spun quickly and threw another attack. The monster once again became a boy and fell to the ground - senseless.  
  
"Are you all right?" Haruka called worriedly as he gathered the bleeding young woman into his arms.  
  
Then and there Michiru's resolve broke down and she spilled out her desperate attraction for the handsome young racer. Slowly she let her transformation melt away as strength deserted her.  
  
Haruka stared, deep in thought. Here was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and she wanted to ride in his car along the coast. He hadn't even started to process the fact that she was a senshi. She had nearly been killed trying to protect him. Unconsciously, he gently squeezed the body in his arms.  
  
"Let her go," a cold and measured voice demanded. Another soldier stepped into the garage  
  
"Uranus," Michiru tried to calm the other senshi.  
  
"I'm warning you, Tenoh, we have a mission. Do not get in our way."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he countered, cool and even. Haruka didn't like being told what to do. His stubborn streak reared and he opened his mouth to say more.  
  
Michiru struggled out of his arms and staggered to her feet. Haruka and Sailor Uranus jumped to catch her before she fell. She turned to Haruka and gave him a wavering smile in spite of her pain. "Please don't tell anyone about us." She suddenly looked down and away as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Haruka regarded the two senshi levelly. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." After a moment Uranus nodded and wrapped her arm around Michiru helping her out of the garage.  
  
"Did you see the crystal?" Uranus asked when they were alone again. Her eyes were dark and Michiru could see her distaste for having to think in such a way. Neither of them wanted to do this, but this mission had been thrust upon them.  
  
The violinist shook her head slowly, looking down.  
  
"You know what that means don't you?" Elsa prompted, concern for her friend showing in her eyes.  
  
"They will try again," Michiru responded flatly.  
  
FLASH  
  
"I won't let you go tonight." Haruka said softly.  
  
Michiru giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She and Haruka were dating. It was even Elsa approved because they both acknowledged that they needed to keep an eye on him. They were under no illusions that the enemy had given up. Time was growing short. They had to find the Talismans.  
  
They both felt the pull to trust Sailormoon and to join forces with the other senshi. They were seduced by the promises of salvation without bloodshed, thought their hearts told them that there would have to be a sacrifice. For now though, Michiru delighted in getting closer to Haruka. Everything about him delighted her and she could see the same feelings reflected in his teal eyes. She considered how lucky it was that she could follow her heart and do her duty at the same time.  
  
FLASH  
  
Elsa looked at Michiru. "This is getting too hard to explain to my parents. They want to know why I dropped off of the track team. My father is furious. I can't keep living this way." She ran a frustrated hand through her short hair.  
  
Michiru said nothing. She was staring out at the water. Watching the sunset kissing the waves and thinking of hair that glinted in that same warm glow.  
  
"Michiru? Are you listening to me?" the maroon haired girl asked.  
  
"Of course." The answer was strong.  
  
"What do your parents say?" Elsa wanted to know.  
  
Michiru made a dismissive gesture. "They don't care, but perhaps you are right. We need to be together often enough to warrant getting an apartment together."  
  
"What about Haruka-san? Anything?"  
  
"No, they have not tried again...yet. I think I still need to keep an eye on him," she said coolly.  
  
"Michiru...I am saying this as a friend. Don't get too attached to him." Elsa warned.  
  
"Don't worry." To Elsa Michiru's voice sounded far away. "I won't."  
  
FLASH  
  
Haruka couldn't think of anything but the way he felt when he was with Michiru. The festival would be this evening. He should invite her to go. Strong well shaped fingers quickly dialed the number he already knew by heart.  
  
FLASH  
  
"I really shouldn't be doing this." Michiru sighed, laying her head back against Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?" Haruka wanted to know. "Even senshi need a break."  
  
Michiru stiffened. "What if it comes at the expense of the world." She pulled away, her eyes darkening.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Haruka said firmly. "You are not going off into your own little world and leaving me here alone."  
  
Michiru allowed herself a soft laugh. The air was chilly and she shivered slightly. Haruka pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Arrigatou."  
  
"You are very welcome." They walked together to a little bridge that crossed a koi pond. Michiru reached out and lightly took Haruka's hand. On the bridge they both leaned against the railing looking out at the lights.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka prompted when she was silent.  
  
Slowly she confided in him the fight they had won that day and how a young girl who was dreaming of her first kiss was still alive because of Sailormoon. When she had finished Haruka shook his golden head.  
  
"That's great that you we able to return her pure heart to her."  
  
"But it wasn't a Talisman."  
  
"Did you really want it to be?" Haruka asked with a flash of insight.  
  
"First kisses should be special, ne?" Michiru asked changing the subject.  
  
"Who gave you yours?" the question rolled off Haruka's tongue before he could stop it. Inside him bloomed distaste for the individual who had first tasted Michiru's soft lips.  
  
To his surprise the beautiful violinist shook her head. "No one."  
  
Haruka cupped her face in his strong hand and before he even knew what he was doing. "No, not no one...Me" His mouth slanted over hers, warm and gentle. He savored her scent, her feel against him. They slowly drew apart.  
"Now you've had your first kiss," he said with a smile.  
  
Michiru touched his face gently her lips turning into a wry smile. "I received my first kiss on Tanabata."  
  
Everyone knew the story of Tanabata. A young weaver had so pleased the king that she had been rewarded with a marriage to a sheepherder. The weaver and herder had fallen so deeply in love that they had frolicked together all day long and neglected their duties. Their sovereign had been greatly upset by this and set it so that they lived on opposite sides of the sky and only once a year would they meet and pledge their love to one another. This story reflected Michiru's fear that her new love would eclipse her duty, but she was powerless in the grips of her intense feeling for the young racer.  
  
FLASH  
  
"You were out all night again." Elsa said flatly.  
  
Michiru was silent. It was true. She had no excuse, but she wondered; Where had her best friend gone? Elsa had just grown more and more irritable.  
  
"I think it's time I moved out." Michiru let the words fall between them.  
  
FLASH  
  
Haruka sat staring out at the rain. The race had been called due to the slick track conditions so he had taken Michiru swimming. He stared out at the wet street until his focus slowly shifted inward. Both Elsa and Michiru had had dreams last night that today they would find the Talismans they sought.  
  
The blond racer stared down at his hands, disgust written on his face. He hated feeling helpless. Michiru was in danger and he could do nothing. As a racer he was supremely confident that he could handle any situation, but he couldn't do anything about the fate of the world. These hands could do so much, but they couldn't protect Michiru. His expression grew darker as these and other desolate thoughts consumed him.  
  
Michiru came in from the bedroom still drying her hair. She couldn't stand the pained look in Haruka's eyes. She sat down beside him and took his hand in her own....  
  
FLASH  
  
"Haruka No!" Neptune flung herself at the figure tied to the tree. She landed squarely in front of the blast that knocked her pure heart crystal from her body. The other senshi were horrified as it lifted up and formed an object.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka shouted pulling the lifeless body to him.  
  
Eudial was shocked. She had never considered that it would be so easy. Yesterday she had used her program for finding the holders of the Talismans and it had centered on a very strong soul. She hoped that her calculations were correct but Mimette had met her at the door this morning with a smirk on her cherubic little face. Eudial had had to accept that her disk might have been tampered with. What luck! If Sailor Neptune held one then Sailor Uranus... She turned on the maroon haired senshi and fired. Uranus dodged, but she wasn't quite quick enough and the Space Sword was blasted from her chest.  
  
Sailormoon dropped to her knees in tears. "Uranus...Neptune."  
  
All was not in vain because at the last moment a mysterious watcher revealed herself and in a blinding flash the fallen senshi were resurrected.  
  
Haruka stared in awe as the grail formed. When near tragedy was averted once again and the Outer senshi in proper possession of the Talismans. Michiru blushed and walked to Haruka and threw herself in his arms. He held tight, so glad to see her alive and whole again.  
  
Over his girlfriend's shoulder, Haruka saw the mysterious Sailor Pluto giving him a look of such sorrow that it chilled him.  
  
FLASH  
  
Haruka returned to his apartment to wait for Michiru's return. The blond had driven them to the heliport and watched as Michiru hurried away with Uranus and Pluto. He sat deep in thought, worrying over his lover even as the sky turned red and then pitch black. Tenoh Haruka wasn't afraid to die. Somewhere along the way his greatest fear had become a life without Michiru. He silently prayed that Sailor Moon could save them all.  
  
FLASH  
  
After the return of the senshi Michiru had brought home a baby. Elsa had shied away from diaper duty, but Haruka picked up the slack. Seeing Michiru with a child was stirring unwelcome feelings in the racer. The violinist looked so sweet with the dark haired little tot on her shoulder. Haruka had never thought of himself as the marrying type, but maybe..someday...soon.  
  
FLASH  
  
Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san quietly conferred. All of the senshi were tensed waiting for the verdict. Makoto especially was worried about what the decision of the prince and princess would be, she wanted a family herself someday.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were married three weeks later and not a moment too soon. A month later and Michiru began to show. Their son was born in the spring when the sakura blossoms began to fall from the trees. Haruka couldn't have been prouder.  
  
Their happiness was short lived as Michiru had a dark feeling about the future princess. Haruka drove his wife and child to the local aquarium to meet with her partner.  
  
The three adults strolled through the aquarium to the atrium. They walked outside into the open night air.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Haruka prompted. Michiru had her mirror out.  
  
"Did you sense something?" Elsa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Michiru frowned and shook her head. "I thought I saw something near the moon. It seems to have disappeared."  
  
"It was probably caught in the atmosphere and broken up," Haruka said hopefully. "If it can't be caught by your mirror it must not be a big guy."  
  
"I don't think it's fair of you to say that," Michiru chided, not convinced.  
  
"You think that's it, then? Elsa asked leaning against the railing.  
  
"I just believe in her," Haruka answered with a serious look to the maroon haired runner.  
  
FLASH  
  
After the defeat of Nehelenia, life went back to normal. Elsa moved in with Setsuna and helped raise Hotaru. Haruka's racing career was taking off. Life seemed pretty normal to him. Michiru was happy to be back to family life. She even volunteered to baby-sit Hotaru whenever she could. Not that Haruka minded, he was attached to the little girl himself and cherished his role as Haruka-papa.  
  
Mamoru left for America and before he left, he went out for drinks with Haruka and asked him to watch over Usagi in his absence. The blond racer readily agreed since he was fond of the girl and the light Michiru said she felt around her. He also entrusted his wife's life to her on a regular basis though Michiru was supposed to be one of Sailormoon's protectors.  
  
One day Michiru and Haruka ran into Usagi in the park with a young man. Haruka was immediately suspicious, but Michiru reassured him.  
  
"She loves Mamoru. She and Seiya? They are just friends."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Michiru reached up and stroked Haruka's cheek. "Because I know what love looks like."  
  
"So are you going to touch me gently now?" Haruka wanted to know..  
  
"Ara." The violinist was surprised.  
  
"You said when we were alone...and we're alone now." Haruka's husky voice was teasing and cajoling at the same time.  
  
"So we are." Michiru's mouth quirked into a tender half-smile and she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
FLASH  
  
Haruka led Usagi to the dressing room. When he swung the door open, he was greeted with a shock. There was that young upstart singer attempting to undress his wife. Haruka's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. The visceral reaction threatened to tear him apart. It was all he could do to be civil until the dark haired man left.  
  
"You shouldn't let people like that into your dressing room," he ground out.  
  
"Oh? You were jealous?" Michiru teased.  
  
Haruka's temper flared. She shouldn't provoke him like this. Their looming argument was forestalled by Usagi's chatter.  
  
When the Princess left, Haruka turned back to his wife. "Michiru."  
  
She placed her finger on his lips. "It was duty, nothing else. They were calling out to someone through their music."  
  
Haruka slowly relaxed and nodded. Michiru already had her back to him and was lifting up her glorious curtain of aqua curls to expose the tender nape of her neck, she looked seductively over her shoulder at him.  
  
FLASH  
  
Sailor Uranus gave him a genki smile and flashed a peace sign. "Don't worry Haruka-kun. I'll take good care of her." Michiru walked down the steps with Elsa, Setsuna, and Hotaru. She gave a last feeble wave to Haruka before leaving to fight. The inner senshi wisely said nothing to the young man. They spoke furtively amongst each other and then left. Before they went Usagi placed a soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything will be all right." She said with that winning smile of hers.  
  
Haruka nodded and gathered his son to his chest. Shortly he was left alone with the cats.  
  
FLASH  
  
Haruka playfully pointed out his gray hairs to Michiru. She refused to acknowledge them and accused him of teasing her.  
  
"That's just a lighter shade of blond," she said without even looking.  
  
"Come on, Michiru, my eyesight isn't that bad." he said exasperated. His wife still had the youthful figure of a 20 year old. He was the envy of all of his friends.  
  
He touched his stomach again where the stubborn ache had grown to a persistent twinge. Probably a pulled muscle, but he should really go to the doctor soon.  
  
FLASH  
  
"I don't want to be alone." Michiru sobbed softly clinging to Haruka's hand.  
Haruka's chuckle rattled in his chest. "Hey pretty girl. You don't want to be married to an ancient either do you?"  
  
"I don't want you to die. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to speak of it." Michiru bit her lip, her eyes deep pools of emotion.  
  
Haruka reached out a hand. "I know I'm going to die. I don't want to leave you, Michiru, but I have to go." Haruka coughed again. "I just want to hold on until our son comes."  
  
FLASH  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru screamed. "Kakeru!" She fought the restraining hands.  
It took all of Uranus' and Jupiter's combined strengths to restrain the distraught woman. Neptune collapsed back into their embrace screaming with pain as the world as they had known it came to an end. "Ha-ru-ka!" she shrieked, calling out to her love. Her life mate..her soulmate. But he was gone...everything was gone. Her son was gone.  
  
Sailor Pluto pressed a hand to her lips. It pained her to see this, but she had warned the Princess. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes were full of tears. She hadn't realized the full implications of letting Michiru have her Haruka.  
  
"I will unfreeze the world," she spoke softly.  
  
Neptune staggered to her feet behind her liege. "Why bother!" she shouted harshly. "A world without Haruka..." her voice broke on a sob." A world without Tenoh Haruka is hardly worth saving!"  
  
Neptune collapsed. Elsa bent over her friend, but Endymion waved Uranus away and picked up the broken hearted woman.  
  
"Enough," he said to someone. "She's seen enough."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity turned also. "End this," she said pleadingly.  
  
The world spun and faded, diminishing to a point that is was as if it had never been at all.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Aqua hair brushed Haruka's cheek as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Mmm." The blonde stretched and turned her face back into the pillow.  
  
"Oh I see we're having trouble waking up this morning. Pleasant dreams?"  
  
"Not really." Haruka said honestly, though the specifics were fading fast from her conscious mind.  
  
"Ah. Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's all right Michiru. I've woken up to something wonderful." Haruka confided softly. There was a great peace in her mind. This was right.  
  
"Ara?" Michiru's soft voice was teasing but she wasn't sure what Haruka meant.  
  
"You...I love you, Michiru," Haruka said softly watching with pleasure as her lover's eyes widened with surprise. "Michiru." she whispered again as she leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
Author's Note: No, I do NOT want Haruka to be a man. See how awful things would be if she were? I couldn't write her as a woman and have her not be Sailor Uranus! Fate wouldn't be that cruel!! . The point here was that they love each other for who they are, not just because they are Uranus and Neptune. Fics that put other people as U&N and then they are the lovers nettle me. So I wrote this.  
  
Partners Partners by Saun PG   
  
Setsuna fidgeted with her tea cup. Michiru had been so sweet she'd even made mint tea, the garnet woman's favorite. Haruka was sitting perched on the edge of the table, her hip cocked casually. Michiru was seated beside her lover and they were looking steadily at Setsuna.  
  
Haruka's low voice was the first to break the silence. "We know you want to."  
  
"Well...." Setsuna was flustered.  
  
"At least admit that you've thought about it." Michiru smiled encouragingly. "We know you have. We can see it in your eyes."  
  
Haruka nodded slowly picking up where her mate left off. "We want to help you. It's so hard if you try to do this alone."  
  
"It can be the three of us - together." Michiru's eyes were very serious now.  
  
Setsuna swallowed slowly and looked away from the probing blue eyes. She took a moment to consider this offer. It's not that this was completely unexpected. Haruka was home for a few months after having secured the Formula One World Championship and Michiru was taking a well-earned break from a very successful concert tour. Now they had cornered their garnet eyed housemate and had made her an offer she was finding hard to refuse. Just a few months ago she had noticed the stirring desire that was becoming stronger everyday. She should have known she couldn't hide it from her perceptive housemates.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Michiru reach out for her, but she did feel her hand being warmly enveloped by another. Her eyes flew to their faces. Were they sure? This would change things between them. Hopefully not drastically, but it would be a new dimension of interaction. Her mouth was curiously dry as she struggled to make the right decision.  
  
"Surely you're not worried about being good enough." Haruka gave her a pointed look. "You've had a long time to brush up on your skills." This was punctuated with a wink.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, this is no time for modesty." The aqua haired woman cajoled. "You wouldn't want to go to some stranger for this, not when we have everything you need."  
  
Haruka placed a hand on the green haired woman's shoulder. "We're here for you." The blonde stopped choosing her words carefully. "Even if it doesn't work out..."  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru interrupted the blonde, but the racer held up a hand.  
  
"Let me finish. You don't need to worry that you will ever lose our friendship."  
  
Setsuna took a deep breath and shifted delicately in the chair. "All right then I accept your offer." A little thrill went through her. She was both nervous and excited.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked relieved. The time senshi realized just how much courage it had taken for them to approach her. She knew they had done it because they loved her.  
  
"Have you thought about how you want to do it?" Michiru looked a bit stunned at the prospect.  
  
Garnet eyes narrowed in thought. "I've had one or two ideas, but this will be a first for me. It's so much to consider. I'm not sure where we should start." She gave the violinist a wry look.  
  
"This will be a first for us too." Haruka considered, touching her hand to her chin.  
  
"There's a little shop downtown that sells some lacy things. Most of it is pretty racy but I have found one or two elements that inspire me." The garnet eyed woman whispered dreamily.  
  
Haruka watched her, amused. "Have you thought about what you want to name it?"  
  
Setsuna was quiet. "I'm just not sure yet. Do either of you have any ideas?"  
  
"Us?" Haruka questioned surprised. "This is your baby. We just want to help you get things off the ground. I'll call our lawyer tomorrow and he can draw up the papers."  
  
"Chez Setsuna," Michiru teased. "It sounds like a good name for a boutique to me."  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes. "That's way overdone."  
  
Michiru leaned back in her chair. "This really is the first time I've been a hands on investor. But just think, this way you can combine your two favorite things! Fashion design and shopping!"  
  
Have I mentioned lately how much I amnot fan of threesomes? I am all about looking - but no touching  
  
Voyeurism Rated:PG What movie inspired this scene?  
  
'The pain medication is wearing off' Haruka thought groggily. Already she could feel the throbbing return in her leg. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Michiru was still out buying groceries, but before she had left she had rolled Haruka to the window so the racer could look outside. The warmth of the afternoon sunshine must have made the blonde doze off.  
  
Gingerly, she repositioned herself more comfortably. She hoped Michiru would return soon because shortly she would have to visit the restroom and with her unwieldy cast it was not something that could be accomplished by herself.  
  
It had only been only a week since she had had the shunt in Indianapolis, wrecked her car and broken her leg. Well, she was out of F1 for the rest of this season. It didn't matter - she had the World Championship already sewn up in her favor. Her leg, however, had been badly broken. They had flown to New York where a specialist had seen her. He was the best in his field. As soon as the swelling had gone down Haruka had been in surgery and the bone had been properly set. She had woken up to Michiru's worried blue eyes and a plaster cast that forced her leg out straight.  
  
The doctor had released her but they had decided to stay close by in case there were any complications. So Michiru had rented a large apartment in a secluded area. This particular building had four buildings that had their backs to each other and formed a square courtyard in the center. The garden was well tended and many birds frolicked there - Haruka watching them with a disinterested gaze.  
  
Minutes trickled by and Haruka wondered idly where Michiru was. She wheeled herself into the kitchen searching for her cell phone, but she couldn't find it. As she tried to back out she got caught on a little black bag in the floor. She said a few words that were not Michiru approved for Hotaru's ears and strained down to snatch up the bag, planting it firmly in her lap. Irritated, she rolled herself back to the window and returned to staring outside - bored and achy.  
  
"Taidama!" a sweet voice rang out and Haruka forgot to be angry. Her fiancé burst in wearing a bright sundress that complimented her delicate coloring.  
  
"Okaeri," Haruka answered reflexively, surprised at how gravely her voice was.  
  
Michiru touched Haruka's forehead with a cool hand. When she was assured that Haruka did not have a fever, she caressed her love's hair and kissed her on top of her head. She reached down and took the black bag from Haruka's lap and looked at her in askance. "I see you found my camera."  
  
"It got caught in my chair."  
  
Michiru touched her lover's arm. "I'm sorry. I should have set it up off the floor." She did so immediately.  
  
"How was shopping?" the blonde asked politely.  
"I have everything we need for a while. Guess who I met at the store?" The violinist was in the kitchen unpacking her bags.  
  
Haruka shook her head unable to even imagine.  
  
"Our new housekeeper! She's a perfectly delightful older lady." Michiru was excited and bustled back to Haruka setting a box of brand new Kleenex within the blonde's reach. "She's going to clean the apartment so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"An older lady?" Haruka repeated. "No pretty young thing in a French maid...Mmph" She was cut off when Michiru popped a pill into her mouth. The blonde eagerly sipped the water her lover offered her. "How did you know?" she asked simply.  
  
"You kept rubbing your hip," Michiru answered softly. She had known the stubborn blonde would never ask for the pills so she stuffed them down Haruka's throat whenever she thought the woman was hurting. She couldn't stand seeing Haruka in pain.  
  
"Come on," she said tenderly. "Let's get you into bed."  
Haruka offered no protest as the pain medication created a soothing buzz through her body.  
  
The next morning Haruka felt much better. She had eaten a light breakfast and Michiru had wheeled her in front of the window again. The racer was wearing light blue pajamas and her concerned lover had placed a blanket in her lap.  
  
The worst part about the situation was the forced inactivity. It would be another two weeks before they cleared her to start using crutches. For now she was stuck here - bored out of her mind. She hadn't wanted to watch American TV, although she thought that soon her resolve might give out. Right now she didn't want to read at all because the magazines she would have wanted to read carried spectacular full color pictures of her crash. She didn't want to see it again; it had been fun enough to live through the first time. That edgy test driver was probably dancing a jig to get the chance to drive her car. Let him. Next season she'd make sure he got no where near it.  
  
Birds, people, the occasional stray dog, few visitors frequented the little courtyard during the day. A flash of something caught Haruka's eye. It suddenly occurred to her that the apartment building were close enough together that she could see inside those that had windows facing her. She had excellent vision, but it wasn't quite good enough for all of the details. In her peripheral vision she could see Michiru's new camera sitting on the coffee table.  
  
She reached over and snagged it. She pulled out the camera and the telephoto lens. Haruka was good with mechanics so she skillfully slid the attachment home and lifted her make shift spy glass.  
  
"Wow," the blonde muttered as the courtyard suddenly became a million times more interesting. She could look into any apartment as long as they didn't have blinds. There was an older couple in quiet discussion over the breakfast table; a man talking on a cell phone as he paced back and forth in his room; Haruka's attention focused on an apartment directly to the left. There a strawberry blonde was doing calisthenics along with the television program. The blonde's gaze lingered, when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Although she felt the urge to jump out of her skin she controlled the impulse and looked up into Michiru indulgent face. The woman was toweling off her hair.  
  
"Haruka?" she asked.  
  
The blonde inwardly squirmed. "I was bored," she confessed grudgingly.  
  
"Ah." Michiru answered. "Perhaps we should just get you a pair of binoculars and be done with it."  
  
The blonde lightly flushed and handed Michiru back the camera. The violinist took it and lifting it, glanced around the courtyard.  
  
"You can see everything." She said with wonder. She traveled across until she stopped on an apartment and focused. Haruka knew exactly which apartment too.  
  
"I see," the artist murmured and looked down at her girlfriend with narrowed eyes. Haruka grinned innocently. To her shock, Michiru handed the camera back to her. "You might as well have some fun."  
  
Haruka took it gratefully and peered back out making a point to look everywhere except the girl's apartment.  
  
Michiru laughed and went back into the bedroom to change.  
  
Five days later once Michiru helped Haruka into her chair, the blonde was off like a rocket into the living room and parked in front of the window to began her morning peeping. Michiru had actually bought Haruka some binoculars. Next to her was the notebook where she had taken notes on the occupants of the surrounding buildings.  
  
At lunch time Michiru sat down next to Haruka with their meals.  
  
"So what do you see?" the violinist wanted to know.  
  
"Well, there is a single mom in that second ground floor. She keeps bringing home guys, but they're wolves. Last night she cried herself to sleep." Michiru made a sympathetic noise. Haruka looked out again. "Third Floor, fourth window."  
  
"The one with the little basket hanging outside it?"  
  
"Hai. They have a dog they lower in and out."  
  
"Really?" Michiru squinted. "How clever." Haruka grunted."What about that one. Michiru pointed to a dark apartment on the upper level."  
  
"I don't know." Haruka consulted her notes. "He seems to work a night shift somewhere. He only leaves at night and most of the time he keeps his apartment dark."  
  
"I have to go out this afternoon."  
  
Haruka nodded, but her eyes were sweeping outside, looking for anything interesting to inspect.  
  
Michiru laughed at her girlfriend's single-mindedness and gently teased Haruka's toes where they stuck out of the cast. The blonde wriggled them, trying to escape the ticklish feeling.  
  
"I'll be back." she said softly.  
  
Haruka smiled up at her and nodded.. She waited until Michiru was gone before she resumed her reconnaissance of the apartment buildings.  
  
This is from Rear Window, an Alfred Hitchcock film. I recommend it. I wanted to finish this but I just don't think I can. Michiru has this great Grace Kelly vibe to her  
  
Fun with re-casting Back To The Future: Doc - Professor Tomoe Marty - Haruka Jennifer - Michiru The Lady Doc Marries - Setsuna Hotaru and Chibi Usa are Tomoe and Setsuna's kids I can so see Seiya and Yaten as H&M's offspring - adopted though they may be. fits the movie. Haha if you wanted to really warp it I see Minako and Mamoru for H's parents. Biff doesn't have a counterpart. Unless you had like an evil Yuchiro Oo Hmm that leaves Ami and Taiki to be Haruka's siblings.  
  
Scene from Saun-ed movie  
  
"Professor what is it?" Haruka was concerned. She had her arm draped protectively around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Do Michiru and I screw up our lives or something?"  
  
"No, you and Michiru turn out fine, Haruka. It's your kids!"  
  
Haruka stammered trying to wrap her brain around that point. "But we can't have kids!"  
  
"That's a minor plot point. Now get in the car!" The professor raced from the garbage can back to his Delorian throwing garbage into his 'Mr. Fusion.' "I've got to take you both back."  
  
"Back where?" Michiru was confused. She snuggled closer to Haruka's familiar weight.  
  
"Back to the future!" Souichi shouted gleefully putting on his futuristic shades. He slid behind the wheel and prepared to launch them into the time stream.  
  
"Whoa wait Professor! We don't have enough road to get up to 88 mph."  
  
"Roads?" the professor cackled back. "Where we're going we don't need roads." He finished smugly. He flips a switch and the car lifts off the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... A voice low husky floats back from the airborne Delorean. " No Roads? Really? In that case... can I drive?"  
  
I have this scene and no fic...you might see it again, but maybe not...  
  
Fun Rated: R  
  
Haruka lay back on the bed and gavea husky moan as Michiru began to pleasure her taut body. An unladylike slurp sounded from the other end of the bed and the blonde choked on a moan that turned into a chuckle. The violinist paused.  
  
"Gomen." The aroused senshi of the wind said breaking into laughter. "It sounds like you're eating soba." She felt Michiru giggle too and then light swat on her hip as her lover admonished her for breaking the mood. Further teasing was cut off my a gently nip and slow swirl around sensitve places. Haruka groaned deeply and was swept away by sweet sensations.  
  
"Too sweet." Michiru whispered while Haruka lay recovering.  
  
"Eh?" the blonde asked softly.  
  
"You taste too sweet to be soba."  
  
"Hai?" Their lips were a fraction of an inch apart.  
  
"Hai." Michiru whispered kissing the blonde deeply, her toungue delving into her lover's mouth to share secrets.  
  
"See" Blue eyes were teasing. Haruka grinned and tugged lightly at an aqua curl.  
  
End I thought it would be nice to see them have some fun with sex.  
  
Author Notes: SERA MYU! Myu myu myu myu!!! I am telling you, the musicals is where it is at. I don't know if you have heard of or seen Nao Takagi,  
BUT she did an awesome job as Haruka/Uranus and Yuhka Asami was a wonderful Michiru/Neptune.  
  
I have clips of these brillant actresses and if you would like to see some of the Myu and can play Windows Media files. I will happily email you some scenes. These are too great not to share!!  
  
Nao and Yuhka put a lot of heart into H&M. They act as a couple and you can tell how much Haruka loves Michiru for once and it's wonderful to watch!  
They even kissed once during a curtain call.  
  
Ok now that I have ranted about my obsession and attempted to share it:  
  
Thank you so much Kate-san!! She edited my messy little works again  
Big thanks to Superfirechild, Suiren, Miran, Harukalover,  
and Sabi-san, who all read Possibilities and encouraged me to publish it!  
Domo arrigatou gozaimasu, minna! I am working on too many ficcies to count. I will try to get more out soon. I have some pretty big pieces in the works. I'm still writing, let me know if you're still reading! -Saun 


End file.
